


Love line

by WildAwakeJuli



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAwakeJuli/pseuds/WildAwakeJuli
Summary: El sueño de Sakura siempre fue adoptar un gato; es por esto que la visita diaria de un peculiar gato negro alegra sus días todas las mañanas.Eunbi decide buscar a su gato que no vuelve a casa desde hace días, ¿Cómo reaccionará al verlo en la casa de una desconocida?
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love line

**Author's Note:**

> El titulo va inspirado en la canción love line de Twice desde la perspectiva de Sakura, les recomiendo que vean la letra :)

El sueño de Sakura siempre fue adoptar un gato. Para una niña cuyos padres eran alérgicos a dicho animal, la japonesa se crió con la ilusión de algún día llegar a cuidar un gato bajo su propio hogar. En oposición a su gran anhelo, la vida ocupada de la castaña no hizo más que alargar aquel deseo; ser una escritora que está comenzando a escribir su próximo libro es muy agotador, especialmente si se le suma la mayor frustración que Sakura estaba atravesando en aquel momento: un bloqueo mental.

La escritora escuchó unos pequeños maullidos que provenían fuera de la ventana, Sakura sonrió. Había algo especial sobre aquel gato que la visitaba todos los días, esperando a que la escritora le brinde unas cuantas caricias junto con un plato lleno de comida. Ésta no tenía idea de donde provenía aquel gato negro que le robó el corazón en cuestión de semanas, un día simplemente apareció en su jardín buscando atención.

Para alguien como Sakura que no podía adoptar propiamente a una mascota debido a su ocupado horario, aquel animal se convirtió en su mayor compañía. No obstante, aquel felino no podía solucionar sus problemas.

La japonesa salió corriendo para volver al interior de su casa, su teléfono había sonado y conocía perfectamente ese tono. Ella contestó la llamada preocupada sin saber que excusa dar, así que la llamada finalizó rápidamente con una intranquila Sakura y una pesada amenaza del otro lado del teléfono.

Un mes. Sakura solo tenía un mes. Necesitaba pensar en una interesante historia para la empresa en la que ella trabajaba, debía demostrar que no viajó desde Japón hasta Corea en vano. Si no lograba presentar una buena idea en dicho periodo de tiempo, la empresa no la tendría más en cuenta, y su proyecto de sacar su próximo libro se caería en pedazos mucho antes de ser construido. Bufando y con una clara preocupación reflejada en su rostro, decidió acostarse en el sofá de la sala principal y relajarse. Ya tendría tiempo para seguir pensando, primero necesitaba descansar su mente.

Otro estresante día había pasado y su rutina de siempre había comenzado. Se levantó de la cama inmediatamente al escuchar los maullidos del gato negro que la llamaban. Arrastrando sus pies y con ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, se dirigió a abrir el gran ventanal para poder llenar de comida el plato que se ubicaba en el jardín. Apenas deslizó la ventana, el sol la cegó por completo, impidiéndole ver que el felino de cuatro patas había ingresado a la casa, y que en su jardín había alguien esperándola.

\- ¿Así que este es el lugar en donde a mi gato le gusta esconderse? – aquella extraña observó a Sakura de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en que aun llevaba puesto su pijama de Sailor Moon y su cubre ojos en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que la escritora se sintiera avergonzada.

\- ¿Maru-chan es tu gato? – preguntó Sakura desorientada. Para ella, aquel gato negro respondía al nombre de Maru-chan. La japonesa decidió ponerle nombre ya que el felino parecía no tener dueño, o al menos eso creía hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Maru-chan? ¿Te referís a Chocolate? – preguntó la más baja desorientada, era su turno de no entender nada. Sakura soltó una pequeña risa sin poder contenerse, ¿quién nombraba a su gato chocolate?

\- ¿De qué te reís? ¿Tenías idea de que aquel gato negro era mío? – a la castaña enfrente suyo no le agradó para nada que la escritora se riera en su cara.

\- No tenía idea que Maru-chan tenia dueño, no tiene collar así que pensé que era un gato callejero - respondió la japonesa – tampoco es que lo adopté propiamente, estoy muy ocupada con mi trabajo así que solo le dejo comida afuera cuando viene.

\- Si es verdad lo que estás diciendo, ¿entonces por qué acaba de entrar a tu casa? – el gato negro que ahora tenía doble identidad, se encontraba acostado en el sofá de Sakura, ajeno a la discusión que ocurría en torno a él.

\- Maru-chan… - la escritora no sabía que decir, había veces donde dejaba ingresar al animal cuando la temperatura bajaba y hacia mucho frió. De todas formas, esto no ocurría muy seguido, pero la escena del gato descansando plácidamente como si fuese su casa daba una impresión totalmente contraria.

\- ¡Chocolate! – Llamó la coreana, haciendo que el animal se despierte y corra a sus brazos – no veo que tengas malas intenciones, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que tiene dueño, así que no puede ser completamente tuyo.

\- No te preocupes, si ya lo hubiese adoptado como mi mascota ya hace tiempo tendría un collar – respondió un poco molesta por lo brusca que estaba siendo aquella chica - ¿Siquiera sos de este vecindario? ¿Cómo llegaste a encontrar mi casa?

\- Soy tu vecina, vivo a dos cuadras de acá y hace cuatro días que Chocolate no viene a casa, lo estuve buscando todos estos días. Por casualidad mientras miraba los techos de las casas lo vi saltar de tu techo al patio, para luego maullar y golpear tu ventana.

\- Ah… - Sakura estaba incomoda con la conversación, nunca había visto a la chica enfrente suyo a pesar de que vivía en aquella ciudad desde hace tres años, decidió que aquella charla ya no le servía – lamento ser irrespetuosa, pero no es mi culpa que tu gato venga a mi casa, acabo de levantarme y tengo cosas que hacer así que nos vemos luego.

La escritora le sonrió falsamente a la chica enfrente suyo para luego volver a ingresar a su casa, cerrar el ventanal y correr la cortina. Suspiró. Qué situación más extraña e incómoda.

Al día siguiente, “Chocolate” no apareció por ningún lado. Sakura pensó que su dueña posiblemente se molestó por haber desaparecido tantos días y por encontrarlo en la casa de una extraña. Sin pensar mucho en la situación, decidió cambiar un poco su rutina para despejar su mente, especialmente para ver si en algún momento un golpe de inspiración la golpeaba y por fin podría entregarle su proyecto a su jefe.

La pequeña campana de la cafetería sonó cuando la escritora entró al lugar. Sonrió al inhalar el agradable olor a café que se desprendía de las maquinas. Era la primera vez que visitaba aquel local, nunca fue muy partidaria de buscar inspiración para sus historias en este tipo de lugares, le parecía muy cliché. De todas formas ahí estaba, realmente estaba intentando hacer lo que sea para poder lograr terminar su proyecto lo mas antes posible.

La castaña se sentó en una mesa alejada de la puerta principal para evitar distracciones. Había traído un pequeño cuaderno consigo junto con una lapicera, lista por si alguna idea que pasaba por su mente era digna de anotar. Estaba esperando pacientemente a que venga alguien a tomar su orden, hasta que un rostro familiar apareció frente a ella con el uniforme de la cafetería.

\- Vaya vaya, pero si es la otra madre de Chocolate – Sakura alzó la vista para ver el rostro ya conocido, sin poder creer que el mundo era tan pequeño, ¿aquello era mala o buena suerte?

\- Que casualidad verte acá - respondió la escritora, observando que en el uniforme de la chica se encontraba su nombre, así que enfocó su mirada para luego mirar directamente los ojos de la castaña con una sonrisa – Eunbi, tu nombre es Eunbi

\- Kwon Eunbi, así es – respondió - ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

\- Miyawaki Sakura, no tenía idea que trabajabas acá – contestó la escritora de forma curiosa, pero sin olvidar la razón de su visita – me gustaría tomar un café caliente

\- ¡Oh, claro! – Pareció que la coreana olvidó por completo su papel en aquella conversación, así que anotó su pedido en su pequeña libreta – enseguida te lo traigo

Sakura observó como la mayor salió corriendo de allí para volver a su rutina de trabajo. Mientras la japonesa se encargaba de dibujar garabatos en su cuaderno para pasar el tiempo, Eunbi volvió unos minutos más tarde con su taza de café y lo posicionó en la mesa. Toda aquella nueva conversación con Eunbi hubiese pasado desapercibido para Sakura sin mucho interés en querer seguir hablando con ella, pero lo que sucedió a continuación hizo que la escritora mirara a la castaña con otros ojos.

\- Sé que no lo pediste, pero lo hice yo – comenzó a explicar – lamento haber sido un poco brusca ayer, pero no te conocía y no sabía si ibas a querer robarte a mi gato. Mucha gente hoy en día hace eso sin pensar si los gatos de la calle realmente tienen un dueño, y veo que a Chocolate le agradas mucho y te tiene cariño

Sakura se quedó sin poder responder algo coherente durante unos segundos. Frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño gato sonriente hecho con espuma en la taza de café, le pareció una acción tan linda que la japonesa no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente.

Ese día no pudo terminar su café, porque le dio mucha pena que se arruinara el pequeño gato de espuma que flotaba dentro de la taza. Ese día decidió que quería ver a Eunbi más seguido.

Otro día igual de aburrido que el anterior había pasado, pero esta vez, al despertarse Sakura sonrió aun con sus cerrados. Podía oír los pequeños maullidos de Maru-chan en su patio, buscando la atención de la castaña. No dudo ni un segundo en salir a acariciarlo, no sin antes alzarlo en sus brazos. Lo había extrañado tanto a pesar de que solo desapareció un día completo. ¿Cómo se sentirá Eunbi cuando Maru-chan desaparece por más de tres días?

Sakura pensó en la mayor, sin darse cuenta que era muy temprano para comenzar a pensar en alguien que solo conocía hace dos días. Para ella, eso tal vez lo hacía más interesante.

La escritora nuevamente se encontraba en aquella cafetería, en el mismo rincón de siempre, con el mismo cuaderno, con la misma orden y esperando a la misma persona. Cuando Eunbi divisó a Sakura, su rostro cansado cambió radicalmente a una sonrisa.

\- ¡Que alegría volver a verte en la cafetería! – habló con entusiasmo la mayor, le alegraba ver un rostro diferente en aquel triste local (o tal vez aun no estaba lista para admitir que simplemente le alegraba ver el rostro de Sakura).

\- Hola Eunbi – saludó la japonesa con el mismo entusiasmo – quiero lo mismo que ayer

\- No me tardo – contestó la coreana mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la máquina de café.

Sakura quería entablar una conversación más profunda con Eunbi, pero por momentos la japonesa era muy tímida, así que su timidez ganó la batalla y le impidió acercarse a ella ese día. Tratando de evadir aquellos vergonzosos pensamientos de su mente, tomó la taza de café con ambas manos para dirigirla a su boca y beberlo. Delicioso. Lo mismo que el día anterior, Eunbi dibujó un gato de espuma en la taza, pero la escritora tenia tanto frió que decidió beber el café caliente sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando quiso apoyar la taza en el pequeño plato, se dio cuenta que había un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad. Seguramente estaba debajo de la taza para que no sea tan obvio que se escondía allí y poder pasar desapercibido.

_“Soy Eunbi, háblame a este número si te interesa hablar sobre gatos +82 345 542 35”_

Sakura detestaba ser tan tímida, ¿A dónde se fue la confianza que ella suele tener?

Había pasado un día desde que tenía el número de Eunbi, lo había hasta agendado en su celular pero no sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Suspiró y rodó en su cama para estar boca abajo, decidió tomar una almohada para apoyar su barbilla sobre esta y comenzó a escribir en su teléfono. 

**[4:30:31 PM] Miyawaki Sakura:** Hola Eunbi, soy Sakura, este es tu número?

**[4:31:42 PM] Kwon Eunbi:** Sakura! Pensé que no ibas a hablarme

**[4:33:12 PM] Miyawaki Sakura:** Estuve un poco ocupada ayer… y soy un poco tímida al empezar las conversaciones

**[4:35:21 PM] Kwon Eunbi:** No te preocupes, yo puedo hablar por las dos :)

Sakura le sonrió a su celular por milésima vez en el día. Desde que tomó el coraje de mandarle un mensaje a Eunbi, ambas chicas no dejaron de mantenerse en contacto desde aquel momento. Y si, tal como la mayor había escrito en el papel, la mayoría de sus conversaciones eran sobre gatos.

**[6:25:11 PM] Kkura:** No puedo tomarte en serio

**[6:25: 49 PM] Kkura:** Quien le pone chocolate a su gato ???

**[6:26:03 PM] Eunbi:** me gusta mucho el chocolate ok, me pareció una buena idea en ese entonces cuando lo adopte

**[6:28:18 PM] Kkura:** es por eso mismo que maru-chan me presta más atención a mí que a vos

**[6:30:35 PM] Eunbi:** ESO ES MENTIRA EL ME QUIERE MAS

**[6:31:11 PM] Kkura:** estás segura de eso?

Sakura se mordió el labio para contener su risa, era tan divertido molestar a Eunbi, especialmente cuando se trataba del gato negro que ahora tenía doble identidad.

Chocolate/Maru-chan vivía visitando ambas casas cuando se le apetecía, por momentos se quedaba en la casa de la escritora por un par de días para luego volver con Eunbi y viceversa. Ambas se habían acostumbrado a eso, como un niño de padres divorciados que se queda los días se semana con su mamá y los fin de semanas con su papá, el felino disfrutaba de la compañía de ambas en sus distintos hogares.

**[6:46:31 PM] Eunbi:** Kkura, chocolate esta con vos?

**[6:48:05 PM] Kkura:** Sip, esta acostado en mi cama ahora mismo, burlándose de que yo no puedo dormir todavía pero el si

**[6:51:21 PM] Eunbi:** estas ocupada haciendo algo?

**[6: 53:51 PM] Kkura:** estoy tratando de arreglar algunas ideas para mi próximo proyecto, ya sabes, el que te comenté antes

**[6:55:43 PM] Eunbi:** Oh ya entiendo, siempre me pareció curioso que llevaras a la cafetería aquel pequeño cuaderno todo el tiempo

**[6: 58:14 PM] Kkura:** es por si me llega la inspiración y necesito anotar ideas

**[6: 59:37 PM] Eunbi:** porque no me dejas ser tu inspiración?

La escritora conocía a la coreana hace tan solo un par de semanas, pero en aquel tiempo entre sus visitas a la cafetería y las noches de desvelo hablando por teléfono, hicieron que Sakura se diera cuenta de que Eunbi era naturalmente así; a ella le gustaba coquetear con Sakura en forma de broma. La menor se ponía muy tímida y la camarera lo sabía perfectamente.

Sakura aun trataba de descifrar si había un doble mensaje entre aquellos chistes que Eunbi siempre hacia o si había alguna verdad oculta detrás de sus palabras dulces. Lamentablemente, la japonesa no era lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarlo en voz alta.

**[8: 59:36 PM] Eunbi:** Chocolate vive en tu casa últimamente, como puede ser que él te haya visitado innumerables veces pero yo no?

**[9: 00:20 PM] Kkura:** es porque vos no sos maru-chan 

**[9: 02:37 PM] Eunbi:** Vamos Kkura por favor :( quiero conocer tu casa

**[9: 03:34 PM] Kkura:** ya la conociste cuando nos vimos por primera vez

**[9: 05:17 PM] Eunbi:** por fuera, y nuestra relación ya es distinta

**[8: 07:06 PM] Eunbi:** por favoooor TT

**[9: 10:28 PM] Kkura:** BUENO ESTA BIEN si queres te podes quedar a dormir mañana en la noche, pero solo UNA noche. Podemos ver películas juntas, ¿qué te parece?

**[6: 59:37 PM] Eunbi:** me parece que ya deberías ir diciéndome tu sabor de helado favorito

Era la primera vez que la escritora recibía a alguien en su casa, se sentía extraño. Sakura siempre fue una persona solitaria y con pocos amigos, y los que tenia no la visitaban, sino que ella los visitaba a ellos.

Eunbi era una persona totalmente opuesta a ella, extrovertida, con muchos amigos, fácil de conversar e hiperactiva. ¿Cómo es que se sentían tan cercanas la una a la otra si eran tan diferentes?

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en la cama de Sakura mientras jugaban con Maru-chan, según Eunbi, el gato negro no era muy cariñoso y juguetón, pero sorpresivamente en ese momento estaba más hiperactivo que nunca. Probablemente era el resultado de tener a sus dos madres bajo un mismo techo.

\- ¿Es ese tu cuaderno de ideas? – preguntó la castaña mientras su mirada se posaba en un pequeño cuaderno azul sobre la mesa de luz de la habitación.

\- Así es – respondió Sakura, al mismo tiempo que observaba como el gato negro bajaba de su cama y se escabullía directo hacia la sala, perdiéndose en aquella casa.

\- ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Eunbi ilusionada. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esos ojos?

\- Claro que si – sonrió la escritora. Ésta misma observó como la mayor tomaba el cuaderno en sus manos y observaba cada página con suma atención, como si se tratase de un mapa del tesoro que le daría la coordenada perfecta para encontrar un objeto valioso. A Sakura le pareció adorable, si pudiese, no hubiese dudado en apretar sus mejillas y plantar un suave beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué esta mi nombre varias veces escrito en la última página? – la japonesa salió de su trance rápidamente, con su ceño fruncido repleto de confusión le quitó de sus manos el cuaderno para verlo con sus propios ojos. Eunbi. Eunbi. Eunbi. Había olvidado por completo que había escrito su nombre hoy en la mañana mientras esperaba por ella en la cafetería.

A diferencia de la primera vez que se conocieron, no había manera de escapar de esta situación incómoda ahora.

\- Es que me gusta mucho tu nombre – se excusó la menor, totalmente nerviosa – no es que me gustes vos, sino que tu nombre es muy lindo, creo que es hasta más bonito que el mío

-¿Estás segura de que te gusta solo mi nombre? – Preguntó la otra chica mientras enfrentaba frente a frente a la japonesa, su mirada estaba posada en los ojos oscuros de su amiga – ¿o hay una pequeña casualidad de que tal vez te guste yo?

\- Yo… no lo sé – la escritora fue honesta, al fin y al cabo estaba acorralada.

\- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? – la coreana al decir aquellas palabras se acercó al rostro de la más alta, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, hasta el punto de chocar contra sus labios. Eunbi no iba a moverse, ella quería que Sakura lo decidiera.

Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, ella era sutil y cautelosa, Eunbi era directa e impulsiva. Por lo que la escritora llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba, alguien valiente que diera el primer paso, alguien como Eunbi.

Sin pensar demasiado, decidió ser valiente y conectar sus labios con los de la castaña, sintiéndose totalmente plena con aquella sensación. Los labios de Eunbi sabían a frambuesa, debido al labial que se había colocado esa noche, lo que los hizo más irresistibles bajo la perspectiva de Sakura.

La mayor fue la que rompió el beso, haciendo que la menor se queje internamente, había descubierto un mundo completo en los labios de la castaña, no quería volver a alejarse nunca más.

\- ¿Encontraste tu respuesta? – preguntó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, mientras se alejaba de Sakura, haciendo que ésta ultima la tomara del cuello de su remera para volver a acercarla a su rostro, impidiendo que se vuelva a alejar. Casi sobre sus labios y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la escritora respondió a su pregunta en un suave tono:

\- Si, encontré la respuesta a todas mis preguntas 

Sakura por primera vez experimentó lo que se sentía ser la protagonista de uno de sus libros.

Una semana después, una entusiasmada y confiada Sakura se encontraba frente al escritorio de su jefe. Ya había pasado un mes y tal como lo prometió, había entregado su proyecto a tiempo. ¿Cuál era la idea que en esos momentos su mayor estaba leyendo? Nada más ni nada menos que la historia de dos chicas que se conocen por casualidad a partir de un travieso gato negro, y donde descubren que, a pesar de sus opuestas personalidades, sus corazones estuvieron hechos para latir en sincronía. Al fin y al cabo, tal como lo dijo una vez, la castaña terminó siendo la inspiración de la escritora.

Aquel hombre de muy mala actitud que se hacía llamar Park Jinyoung, el jefe de Sakura, asintió con su cabeza en forma de aprobación. El era un hombre de pocas palabras, por lo que nunca tenía mucho que decir y la escritora estaba más que agradecida por eso.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al volver a su casa se encontró con Maru-chan jugando con las cortinas de la sala y con Eunbi durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. La escritora no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena, a pesar de que quería matar al felino por querer intentar arruinar sus cortinas, la imagen de la mayor durmiendo le parecía sumamente adorable.

Intentando no despertarla, se acercó sigilosamente al sofá para posar sus labios en la mejilla de Eunbi, besándola suavemente. Aquella acción hizo que la castaña se despertara mínimamente de su sueño, pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados. La japonesa siguió trazando pequeños besos en el rostro de la mayor hasta que por fin abrió los ojos, ésta sonriendo instantáneamente al ver que su novia había vuelto a casa. Tomándola por la cintura, Eunbi empujó a Sakura hacia el sillón haciendo que caiga torpemente sobre ella; su risa inundo la casa debido a la cara de sorpresa de la menor y ésta ultima acomodo mejor su cuerpo para acostarse junto a ella en aquel pequeño sillón.

Sakura le contó con detalles la charla que tuvo con su jefe y de cómo éste último acepto con buenos ojos su propuesta; Eunbi de la emoción y felicidad abrazó a su novia con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la escritora se queje en voz alta pero al mismo tiempo riendo por la felicitación de su chica. Maru-chan que observaba todo desde la esquina junto a las cortinas, decidió correr hasta el sillón donde se encontraban las chicas, ronroneando por un poco cariño, y la petición fue cumplida inmediatamente por sus dos dueñas.

La escritora nunca se había sentido tan feliz, observó al gato negro que estaba siendo acariciado por la castaña, su actual novia, sin poder creer lo afortunada que era. Llegó a la conclusión de que al igual que aquel gato negro, en cuestión de semanas, Eunbi le robó el corazón.


End file.
